1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to recording. In particular, the present invention is related to dense edit re-recording.
2. Description of Related Art
During editing, a track of audio may consist of a few large or many small sequential audio segments (events). These sequential sections are stored onto recording media, e.g., hard disk, in a random order depending on the particular file allocation at the time. When there are many small sequential edited segments, these segments are scattered over the entire disk. During playback, the seek time for these scattered sections increases because of their random location on the disk. The system therefore cannot provide real-time audio during playback.
There are several conventional approaches to the above problem. One approach is merely not to play audio if disk access cannot be completed. This approach leads to random drop-outs in the audio, resulting in unacceptable quality. Another approach is to limit the size of the sections during edit so that small edits will never occur. This approach severely limits the usability of the system. A third approach is to re-record the affected area to combine the small events into one recording. This approach requires a real-time copy of the audio, leading to unacceptable delays in the recording process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology to provide an efficient dense edit to reduce playback file access time.